raganiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Plieno kardas
In ''The Witcher'', steel swords are used primarily against humans, and nonhumans, as they reportedly have little effect on Bestijos. :* see also Meteorite swords :* see also Silver swords :* see also Rune swords Witcher's steel blade The Witcher's Steel Blade is one of the steel swords that Geralt receives at the beginning of the game, during the prologue (the very first being a rusty sword). Alhough it is used primarily against humans and has little effect on monsters, Geralt is able to fight off most monsters during the early stages of the game using only this sword. In the prologue, Vesemir mentioned they have good cold steel. Made of meteorite metal, the metal from a falling star, this sword is deadly against opponents resistant to silver like common monsters and evil people. |} Ard'aenye This sword is not actually found in the game. It does appear to be the same model as the sword used by the Grand Master during the final battle in the Icy Plains. |} Ceremonial Sword of Deithwen This sword can be found several places, like some blacksmith shops, usually after Act III. |} Dol Blathanna rune sword This sword is carried by elves and so is not usually found anywhere but in their remains. It is a steel sword used to fight humans. Ineffective against most monsters. Used in witcher combat styles. (I have not personally found this sword anywhere Game widow 11:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC)) |} D'yaebl This sword was carried by Azar Javad during the end of act II. This sword is given to Geralt by Velerad as a gift from King Foltest for curing Princess Adda. |} Elven Sword of the Blue Mountains This sword is carried by elves and so is not usually found anywhere but in their remains. |} G'valchir This is the sword, a Mahakaman rune sihill, Geralt receives from the dentist for completing the Won't Hurt a Bit quest. Additionally, the Royal huntsman offers Geralt a choice of this sword or the Moon Blade for turning all ten trophy monster heads. It can also be obtained by completing Mud and Velvet quest by keeping the money for yourself (if so, you have to kill Captain Jean-Pierre). |} Gwalhir This sword was carried by Velerad during act III. It can be bought from blacksmith's son during Act IV. It was not found in any remains, but it is better than most of the swords. |} Harvall Harvall can be found in Act II, or III in the swamp on a decomposing body on Wyvern Island (in the north central part of the Swamp). It is a much better blade that the default witcher's steel blade, so if you get it in Act II, keep it and sell the witcher's steel blade instead. |} Holy Sword of the Order This sword can be found on on the body of Patrick de Weyze after a battle during one path of an Act III sidequest. |} Illegal Sword These swords can be found on the corpses of vanquished Salamandra anywhere from Act III onward. |} Rusty Sword The rusty sword is the first weapon Geralt receives in the Prologue. These swords can be found in lots of remains of adversaries, but sometimes in containers, most commonly in the early Acts. In Act III, there is one on a corpse west of the Golem Burial Grounds. |} Sword of the Order This sword can be found on guards affiliated with the Order of the Flaming Rose, anywhere from Act II onward. |} Temerian Steel Sword These swords are sold most everywhere and are also found on many bodies throughout the game. |} Sword of Vaclav's grandfather This sword is actually found in the game, still no idea how to get it. it's found at the blacksmith in act IV. |} de:Stahlschwert de:Hexer Stahlschwert en:Steel swords in The Witcher es:Espadas de acero pl:Stali miecze w grze Kategorija:Ginklų